Con el Corazón Roto
by Kamissama
Summary: Es la historia de Naruto e Hinata, lo que sucedera después de la guerra, una verdad que duele, con un desenlace, que ninguno de los 2 hubiera esperado, pero como dicen, después de la tomenta, viene la calma.


Antes de iniciar con la historia, solamente les dire, que hay algunas palabras escritas en japones, para darle un poco más de realismo al texto, es mi forma de escribir, así que si no les gusta, lo siento u.u

Glosario:  
>Chichi-ue: Honorable Padre (Decir Padre, con mucho respeto)<br>Itsureshimase: Disculpe la intromision  
>Doushite: Porque<br>Onegai: Por favor  
>Nani: ¿Qué?<br>Usotsuki: Mentiroso  
>Ja Ne: Cuidate<br>Obaa-chan: Abuela  
>Hai: Si<br>Anata: Querido, Tu (En este caso significara Querido)

Con el Corazón Roto

Cada día, tras aquella gran guerra, siempre mi primer pensamiento, fuiste él, con su rubia cabellera, tan hermosa, tan brillante, con tus ojos azul claro, que tanto me encantaban… con su sonrisa, tan contagiosa, tan hermosa, tan reconfortante… aun podía sentirla, tan cerca de mí, como si aun estuviese cerca de mi… pero parece mentira, que las cosas hubieran terminado así.

-Itsureshimase, Hinata-sama, la necesita su padre… es para hablarle sobre algo muy importante – Dijo Kotetsu, un miembro del Clan Hyuuga, quien se veía algo consternado, tal vez no especialmente por la figura de Hinata, sino por los recientes acontecimientos.

-Entiendo… iré enseguida… - Dijo la Peli-azul, quien aun se encontraba en shock por el acontecimiento –

La vida, estaba regresando paulatinamente a su ritmo normal, recuperándose tras una gigantesca tormenta, llamada guerra, en la cual muchas personas resultaron muertas, por pelear por sus convicciones, por defender a quienes amaban, no por venganza y odio, cadenas que fueron destrozadas recientemente, aunque a un precio bastante alto.

Madara había sido derrotado, y eliminado, así como también lo fue Kabuto, pero ellos aun habitaban en la tierra, aunque no corpóreamente, sino en obras, ya que las huellas de su ser, habían quedado impregnadas en la tierra, selladas con sangre, marcadas con fuego y pulverizando indiscriminadamente, sin sentir, sin dudar…

Konoha estaba en buen estado, no había sido más destruida de lo que ya había sido en el encuentro con Pain, aunque las reconstrucciones durarían más, debido al hecho de que Yamato había perecido en aquella guerra, por lo que no tenían sus técnicas elemento Mokuton, pero no solo era quien faltaba… eran 2 ciertos ninjas, quienes más hacían diferencia en el mundo Shinobi.

Tras haber recibido el mensaje por parte de Kotetsu, Hinata, se quedo pensativa un momento más en aquel campo de entrenamiento, donde el equipo de Naruto, el equipo 7 entrenaba… recordando momentos nostálgicos, tiempos mejores, era difícil la noticia, que estaba asimilando, más de una lagrima se escapo de sus bellos ojos, escurriendo por sus mejillas blancas como la bruma tanto como sus ojos.

-Doushite… no lo entiendo… porque las cosas tenían que suceder así… entiendo que fuera por el bien de todos pero aun así… - Se notaba el dolor en su mirada, la frustración en su rostro, como la duda en sus dedos –

Tras unos minutos, Hinata se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba sentada, frente a una lapida, donde se inscribía el nombre de héroes caidos en batalla, en la cual lloraba, sobre 2 nombres recientemente adheridos.

Mientras iba por el camino, entre los pequeños y densos bosques de konoha, ella seguía pensando, en lo que había sucedido, analizando cada palabra, mientras dejaba atrás su paisaje, que siendo tan verde, de alguna manera, expresaba tristeza.

En ese día, con el cielo nublado, el viento soplaba de tal forma, que en conjunción con los bramidos de los arboles, parecía haber en el ambiente, una canción sin letra, de aquellas canciones que dejan a tu imaginación y sentir, lo que expresan, desde felicidad, hasta nostalgia.

Tras varios minutos incómodos, con sus ojos puestos sobre el suelo, la joven mujer llego a donde se encontraba su padre, a las afueras de la villa de los Hyuuga donde residían todos, donde se encontraba, apoyado encima de un barandal de madera, perdido en sus pensamientos, como si algo le estuviese molestando.

-¿Qué sucede chichi-ue? – Pregunto, con la mirada perdida, con respeto, pero dejando bastante claro su situación-

-oh, hay estas Hinata… tenía que hablar contigo… -Dijo el padre, con suma tristeza en su mirada, tan así, que quien lo viera, podría pensar, que está al borde del llanto, o de la locura… - Es sobre el puesto de Líder del clan… -Mientras decía aquella, desvió su mirada nuevamente al cielo, como si buscara una estrella, en aquella oscura noche, en la cual no había ni una guía, solo una luna incompleta… -

-Creo… que ya sé que me quieres decir… - Bajo la cabeza, mientras recordó aquellas palabras que había escuchado ya hace tiempo de su padre, quien dejaría el puesto a Hanabi, su hermana menor.-Estoy… preparada, para lo que me dirás-

-Yo… también lo creo así – Dijo así, mientras palabras surgían de su boca, calmadas, pausadas con una ligera sonrisa dibujándose ocasionalmente en su rostro, demostrando cierto orgullo, aunque… -

-No lo entiendo… ¿desde cuándo lo decidiste? Yo pensé… -

-Lo sé, Hinata… te vi aquel día… después de todo, tenemos Byakugan, para este tipo de situaciones… yo siempre supe… que eras muy fuerte… desde el inicio… pero no es el tipo de fortaleza física, el que yo eh buscado… sino la mental, la espiritual que tú tienes… incluso yo, te admiro, mi adorada Hija – Dijo orgulloso, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que una lagrima empezaba su recorrido por su rostro – Yo lo sé Hinata… se por lo que estas pasando… lo comprendo… pero… tenemos que ser fuertes… por el clan… Por Neji… -

Tras decir aquellas palabras, ambos se soltaron en lágrimas, eran fuertes las emociones que se estaban guardando para sí mismos, y aunque se podían comprender el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo, Hinata se sentía bastante recluida…

Fue en aquella noche, donde tras un mar de lagrimas por sus mejillas, ella decidió subir a un tejado, y sentada sobre aquel lugar, empezar a observar el cielo oscuro, y la luna, que reflejaba un cierto aire de nostalgia, aquel sentimiento de cuando recuerdas a la Luna en todo su esplendor; unos momentos más tarde, ni si quiera la luna quedo, nubes de tormenta empezaron a llegar al lugar, destrozando el ambiente pacífico y borrando la luz que había en ese momento en ella, llenándolo todo de sombras… de lagrimas.

No tardo mucho en empezar a llover, una lluvia calmada, pero que rápidamente empezó a hacerse notable en Konoha, era el llanto del cielo, el cual se había reprimido durante mucho tiempo, y que finalmente podía llorar, por toda la gente caída en aquella espantosa guerra… Hinata compartía aquella tristeza, sabía lo que se sentía perder lazos de manera inesperada.

Tras un momento de silencio inesperado, una estrella se asomo en el lugar, por un breve momento, era de aquellas estrellas especiales, una estrella fugaz, la cual, se fue tan rápido como llego, pero fue suficiente tiempo, para marcar un breve lapso de tiempo, en que las lagrimas cesaron.

-Vive Naruto… Onegai… - Se dijo para sí misma 3 veces-

Naruto había logrado su cometido en la guerra, la termino, destrozando las cadenas de odio en el mundo, todos a partir de ese momento lo recordarían como un héroe, pero todo no termino hay.

Flashback:

-¿N…Nani? ¡Porque! –Grito con fuerza Sakura, en medio de aquel campo de batalla destruido, donde había terminado la pelea –

-Tú lo sabes Sakura… es mi meta, destruir estas cadenas de odio, y venganza… y convertirlos en lazos de cariño y justicia…-

-¡Pero Naruto! Sasuke… tu… lo que dijiste aquella vez… no lo puedo permitir… yo no… -

-No te preocupes, te prometo… que todo saldrá bien… de veras… - decía con su sonrisa habitual, con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras la abrazaba y le daba una palmada en el cuello para dejarla inconsciente –

-Naruto… Usotsuki… - termino diciendo la peli rosa, mientras cerraba sus ojos –

-Lo sé… ni si quiera… pude traerlo de vuelta… -

Tras decir aquello, dejo a Sakura tendida en el suelo, en donde se encontraba, sabiendo que había varios ninjas de konoha que la auxiliarían rápidamente, pero mientras tanto, Naruto se marchaba con una mueca en su rostro, de inconformidad… la sabia después de todo, lo que iba a suceder.

En el camino, Naruto fue reconociendo varias cicatrices, eran marcas de la guerra, desde cadáveres, hasta armas ensangrentadas, pero el cargaba con una bastante grande, desde hace poco… y fue el presenciar, como Neji moría enfrente de sus ojos…

Sucedió cuando Naruto peleo con Kabuto… en los últimos momentos, antes de morir, un ataque con una serpiente, casi lo asesina, pero en ese momento, Neji salto a defenderlo… recibiendo completamente la mordida de aquel animal, pero aprovechando ese momento, para usar su ataque, y sellar el chacra restante de Kabuto, lo cual pudo aprovechar Naruto para derrotarlo…

-Debo ir a verla… - Se dijo así mismo mientras tomo una ligera desviación en el camino –

Hay en una tienda, se encontró con una mujer, de pelo Azul y ojos blancos, aunque con la mirada perdida, entristecida, por lo que había recién sucedido con Neji… era un impacto demasiado grande… no lo podía asimilar… no sabía que sentir.

-Hola… - Fue lo único que acertó a decir mientras entraba en aquel lugar, donde se podía respirar intranquilidad –

-Naruto… - Solamente dijo eso, mientras cerraba sus ojos, y cerraba sus puños, estaba muy insegura sobre lo que sucedía- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo con un tono más seco de lo habitual, muy extraño en ella -

-Creo… que antes de irme… tengo que hablar contigo… - Mientras decía aquello, bajo su mirada, no podía enfrentar los grandes ojos de Hinata, que se abrieron con dudas en su interior – Aunque… no se precisamente que palabras usar en estos momentos…

-Dilo… -

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto extrañado –

-Lo que todos me vinieron a decir… como si me entendieran… como si supieran, lo que es ver morir a alguien tan cercano a ti-

-Yo… no sé qué decirte Hinata… -

-Lo sé… no es lo único que había estado esperando… eh estado esperando tus respuestas Naruto… pero… ya no sé si las quiero, o si solo me conformare con tus acciones… -

-… - Al instante Naruto supo a que se refería Hinata con sus palabras, lo que había sucedido en el enfrentamiento contra Pain, sabia por lo que debía estar pasando Hinata… se sentía bastante mal, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar-

-Naruto… antes de irte… dime… ¿regresaras? – Dijo con lágrimas en su rostro mientras lo miraba, al mismo tiempo que este subía su mirada –

-Yo… no lo sé… pero Hinata… - se acerco lentamente hacia ella, quedando sus ojos bastante cerca, reflejando la angustia en su mirada – Si regreso… tú sabrás porque – tras decir aquellas palabras Naruto retrocedió, y salió de la tienda, en dirección, hacia cierto valle, donde había hecho su ultima promesa, de reunirse con cierto hombre con cabello azabache – No tengo el derecho… de romper otra promesa... ja ne...–se dijo así mismo, mientras se marchaba –

Fin del Flashback

-Al menos… no me prometiste que regresarías… ya sabía que esto sucedería… Naruto… - Decía con la mirada perdida pero con una sonrisa en su rostro – Pero no me rendiré… no seré derrotada… ese es mi camino ninja –Mientras decía esto, se levanto de aquel techo y bajo, mientras la espesa lluvia dejaba de azotar konoha- Cielos… aun así… hubiera preferido… que me lo prometieras… para tener esperanzas… - Termino diciendo con una lagrima en su mejilla, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras avanzaba –

La noche estaba por terminar, la luna desaparecía lentamente entre los primeros rayos del sol, al mismo tiempo que las nubes desaparecieron al haber derrochado sus lagrimas sobre la tierra.

Tras una larga noche, el sol finalmente salió, al menos sus primeros rayos de sol, dejando ver por unos breves instantes, aquellas estrellas que no pude ver por la lluvia aun brillando con intensidad… fue en ese momento, en que lo vi… regresando… victorioso de su misión.

-Entonces… ¿Qué paso obaa-chan? – Pregunto un pequeño niño con pelo Azul abrazado de su hermanita pequeña de rubios cabellos –

-Entonces… vivieron felices por siempre, con las estrellas y el sol como su testigo – Decía un señor con una túnica de Hokage… tenía unos cabellos rubios apagados, pero aun se notaban, entremezclados con ciertas canas – ¿na? Hinata –

-Hai... Anata – Termino diciendo la gran ex-jefe de la familia Hyuuga, Hinata-


End file.
